koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 4(2010)
Soon as they arrived, Yuan Shao greet on Cao Cao alone and they take a seat. But Zhang Fei was anger to Yuan Shao and the other Prime Minister for not greet any response to their leader, Liu Bei. What ever other Prime Minister said to look down upon Liu Bei, Zhang Fei was anger, Guan Yu negate over Zhang Fei to draw the sword for not causing any trouble in the Headquaters(HQ). So, the seat was full, Yuan Shao ordered his army to place a new seat for Liu Bei, while his brothers stand besides. Then, the Prime Minister prepare for briefing from Cao Cao battle plan. As the battle morale started, Yuan Shao, send his first great officers for the single calvary battle on Dong Zhuo's Officer, Hua Xiong. Later, the report was given that Yuan Shao's officer was killed, he order to send another great officers to face Hua Xiong with the last drink of wine before the battle. In just a middle of briefing, report was given that his officers was pierce to death. Yuan Shao was regret for the lost of his two officers, but as he said "If Yan Liang and Wen Chou was with me, they might defeat Hua Xiong". Suddenly, Guan Yu step forward silently. Guan Yu said that he will defeat Hua Xiong alone. Yuan Shao, said that if Guan Yu succeed slain Hua Xiong's head to bring in the HQ, he'll be rewarded for a 500 Troops, 50 Calvary, plus provide foods and wine. Guan Yu prepares and hold his weapons. Cao Cao offer him a last drink of wine before battle, but Guan Yu denied the offer and his confidence for the battle is to be return in just a few minutes. Later, Guan Yu succeed in returning from the battle, he bring Hua Xiong's head as Yuan Shao requested. Guan Yu walk quietly and return to the side of Liu Bei. No matter how they look down on them, the Prime Minister didn't expected that Guan Yu survived, the people were silence. As promised, Yuan Shao provide them the rewards. Soon after they return to home, the three brothers taken a wine for the victory. Cao Cao suddenly pay a visit to them and call the three brothers were claimed as the three hero. Cao Cao offer them foods, such as few bags of rice and a tons of wine. In the middle of conversation, Cao Cao invite them to join the Wei forces, but Liu Bei disagree. Cao Cao later leave their appartment with his comrade, Cao Ren. On the next day, Li Ru, the Dong Zhuo's strategist given an ideas to alliance with the Wu forces by Dong Zhuo's offer to Sun Jian. Later, Sun Quan appears as only around 11-years old. Since Sun Jian lecture Sun Quan to be Master for only 3 years in battle strategist and sword skills. Sun Jian hears his son's opinion for knowing that Sun Quan wasn't just an ordinary kid. Sun Jian's opinion supposed to be the same as his son and as the result, they decline the offer from Li Ru. Sun Jian tells Li Ru to send a message to Dong Zhuo and said "One day, I will cut down Dong Zhuo's head to shine the pride for the Sun family." Meanwhile, the battle becomes more bloodshed, Wu send his officer, Huang Gai to meet Yuan Shao and they need rations for the next battle. Yuan Shao postponed to provide the rations to their army and he will send them once after it is approved by the command of officer Yuan Shu. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 1